


It's just a little bit lonely in this home / It's always colder on your own

by snyffrasr_snedda



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-HNOC, other mechs are mentioned briefly but im not tagging them since theyre not like. there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyffrasr_snedda/pseuds/snyffrasr_snedda
Summary: A short look into what may have happened after the events of High Noon Over Camelot, for the mechscord winter gift exchange!
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	It's just a little bit lonely in this home / It's always colder on your own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teought/gifts).



> title is from This December by Ricky Montgomery 
> 
> content warnings  
> \- some description of brians less than fun time in the sun  
> \- depiction of a panic attack/flashback  
> let me know if i missed any
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Brian was cold. After over a century boiling and melting and dying over and over and over inside a sun, this was an incredibly welcome relief. He was also alone. This was not good; he had been alone for so long and wanted to just be around someone, but there was nothing to be done, and it was alright. Everyone was either off the ship, or so far away on it that it didn't matter. Marius, Raph, and Ivy were off in some other system getting a story, Jonny was recovering from jumping into the sun to save Brian, and Ashes and Tim were undoubtedly off burning some planet somewhere. So he was on his own for now. And that was alright, and he had been alone before; he could be alone now.  
After all, he was never really alone when on the Aurora; she was always there. Wait. Speaking of Aurora- where was she? Usually, she'd be louder than this, especially here on the bridge? Maybe she was just having a minor malfunction and focusing on fixing it. It would be alright; Nastya would be able to deal with it easily and quickly.  
Wait. Fuck. Was it getting warmer? Was the temperature control broken? Or no wait was he still in the sun? No. No, he was on Aurora, safe, the temperature control must just be broken. Yeah, that must be it. Just get up and check. Not hard. Just stand up and find Nastya and check. And now. No, now. Just stand up. Fuck. He can't do it. He must be melted to his chair- no, no he isn't in the sun he can't melt- then why can't he stand or breathe- maybe he is in the sun- no, no he's not-  
"Brian? What is going on? Do you need me to get you Engineer Nastya to help?"  
Aurora! She's here; she can help! But Brian still can't talk he can't say anything and he's *still melting* no, no, he's not melting. Aurora wouldn't let that happen she wouldn't she can't he's not in the sun anymore, and he is not melting, or no maybe he is. Brian doesn't know.

Nastya was in the engine room. It was warm in here, and she liked it. When your blood is a metal with a melting point of -38 degrees celsius, warm rooms are good. She did want to be sleeping or resting right now but just needed to quickly fix something on her love before she could. The temperature had broken slightly on one section of the ship, and it was too warm. Nothing the mechs couldn't survive in, but it was good to keep everything as well-running as possible. Suddenly, Aurora started speaking, instead of focusing her energy on fixing herself. "Nastya. Pilot Brian is on the bridge where the malfunction is located. He is in distress."  
Well shit. When Aurora said 'distress' that usually meant things were very bad, and considering that Brian had been in a fucking sun for a century not two days prior, who knew what could happen from a room he was in suddenly spiking in temperature. Nastya immediately dropped her tools, wiped her hands on her skirt, and ran out of the engine room towards the bridge. On the way, she realized that nobody else was available to help, with almost everyone off the ship or incapacitated. So that's why Aurora asked her to help despite nearly everyone else being better at handling things like this. Oh, it seems as she was lost in thought, Aurora had led her to the bridge. Time to try to fix whatever's going on.  
Tentatively, but with urgency, Nastya opened the door to the bridge to see what was going on. She found Brian sitting in the pilot's chair, crying and muttering to himself, not seeming to notice anything going on around him.  
She knew she needed to help him, but how? He was almost definitely panicking from the very high temperature in the room, even she felt uncomfortable despite how cold her blood was, and the only way to fix that would be back in the engine room, and she can't just leave him. She could try talking to him to reassure him he is safe and on Aurora, but who knows if he would even notice it. Fuck it, can't do any harm, might help while she figures out if there's anything else that can be done. Nastya sits down on the floor in front of the chair and starts reassuring Brian that he is safe, he is on Aurora, that Jonny got him out of that star, he's just traumatized and having a flashback, he is safe.  
Eventually, he starts seeing more present and aware. "Hey, are you alright? Oh- can you talk?" Nastya asks.  
"Yeah. I- hmm. I don't really know how I'm doing? That was fucking terrifying, but it seems to be mostly over? Also, Aurora seems to have fixed the temperature in here, probably more to fix, but that definitely helped."  
"Alright! Is there anything else I can do? Or do you want to be alone- or not alone! I could just sit here if you want company but not to talk to anyone."  
"Oh! I'm doing pretty good; I just don't want to be alone. Can you just sit here? You can practice your violin if you want! I'd love to hear what you've been working on while I've been gone."  
"Alright! And yes, I'd love to show you some of our music. I haven't been very involved in shows lately, we made up a whole fake dramatic story to explain it to the audiences, but I've been playing lots!"  
She pulled out a violin out of who knows where in her coat and began playing. It was a beautiful melody, she sang of a City and of someone, and their hard life there, filled with struggles, but beautiful music nonetheless.  
Brian was safe here; yes, there were struggles and problems, but he was safe, and there was beautiful music.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! song at the end was Trial by Song from udad!
> 
> this is my first time like. posting any fic so please leave some kudos/comments they fuel me and make more writing happen!


End file.
